


Untitled Trickyfish drabble written for turloughishere's birthday 2006

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Untitled Trickyfish drabble written for turloughishere's birthday 2006

"Lance, can you come to the living room for a minute"   
"I'll be there in a few minutes, Chris, just let me finish up."  
"Okay, let me know before you come in here"

Lance finished what he was working on, saved, and shut down the laptop.   
"Chris, I'm coming in" he yelled, as he stood to walk into the living room.

As he stepped into the doorway, he realized why Chris wanted him in there.  
A multitude of balloons were scattered all over the room, each proclaiming "Happy 5th Anniversary", Chris sitting on the couch in the midst of them.  



End file.
